


and you're caught in between

by Splatx



Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: "Free Day!", Biting, Creampie, Day 31, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Female Reader, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kinktober2020, M/M, Multi, Prompt: Double Penetration in One Hole, Threesome - F/M/M, prompt 31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatx/pseuds/Splatx
Summary: Kinktober 2020, #31: "Double Penetration in One Hole"They aren’t quite so slow after that. They alternate their thrusts so one of them is always pressing in as the other withdraws, and every time one thrusts in they brush over your pleasure spot, leaving you sobbing and writhing on their cocks, clutching Charles’ hands so hard it hurts, chanting their names in between moans, hardly able to catch your breath.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947451
Kudos: 66
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	and you're caught in between

**Author's Note:**

> aaa it's the last day of Kinktober! Hope y'all had fun :D
> 
> and Happy Halloween as well!

###  _and I'm caught in between_  
~3, Britney Spears

“Alright, darlin’?” Arthur hums, pressing a kiss to your shoulder as he pulls his fingers out from between your legs, wiping your slick off on the bed.

“Yeah,” you pant, trying to get used to being empty again - he and Charles have spent the better part of an hour preparing you, stretching you nice and slow, working you open until you were panting and moaning, coming apart on their fingers over and over and over again.

Charles cradles your face, pulling you back to press a kiss against your lips, and you wrinkle your nose at the taste of yourself on his lips - how they can stomach that, you’ll never know. But god _ damn _ if you’re not happy they can.

  
  


He leans back, reclining on his elbows and watching you with a hungry gleam to his eye, his cock nearly gone plum at the head with his need, dripping everywhere and sticking straight into the air, hard enough to drill through diamond. Your mouth waters, and you lick your lips, but then Arthur's hands are on your hips and you're leaning back into him, turning your head to catch his lips in a desperate kiss, happy to let him maneuver you as he wishes.

Arthur nudges you forward, Charles' hands coming up to cradle your hips, joining him in encouraging you to walk on your knees over him, up his thighs until you're hovering over his length, your own thighs shaking from near gone an hour of pleasure, dripping your slick all over his lower torso, only will power keeping you from dropping down on his cock.

“My  _ nîwah,”  _ Charles hums at you, tightening his grip on your hips, and Arthur corrects him  _ “Our _ girl,” ghosting his hands down your sides, kissing between your shoulder blades as Charles chuckles.

You’ve been well-prepared (more than, really), stretched and spread, so it’s nothing to take Charles to the root, the man groaning and slumping to the bed as you bare your teeth and hiss - he’s not the longest but he’s  _ thick,  _ though there’s none of the usual burn with how well they stretched you, instead a very nice fullness that, having sat all the way down, you take a moment to enjoy.

“Beautiful,” Arthur groans, eyeing where the two of you are joined together, Charles’ balls pressing against your ass, “Goddamn.” And then Charles is looking at him warily - Arthur’s face has taken on That Look, the one that the both of you knew meant nothing good, though you can’t see it considering your back is to him and then,

“Shit!” Charles’ hips buck, jostling you, as Arthur’s hands cup his balls, rolling them in his hands and Charles fucks up into you again, then again, and Arthur presses his face into your shoulder, nipping it to make use of his shit-eating grin.

You steady yourself, dropping your hands onto Charles’ chest for balance as he continues to thrust into you, unable to control himself as Arthur continues to play with him, cradling and rolling and gently tugging, finally managing to get a rhythm and you’re able to start grinding down into him, groaning when he manages to find your pleasure spot, stuttering thrusts aiming for it, and Arthur starts to suck and lick at your neck, bringing a hand up and pressing between your shoulder blades, pushing you forward until you’re crouched over Charles, breasts pressing against his chest, practically laying on him.

Arthur’s hand comes around (Charles makes a funny sound when he stops playing with his balls, and Arthur chuckles against your skin) and begins to rub at your clit,  _ just _ right, the two of them know your body better than you do, know what you need, knows the speed and the pressure you need and,

“Come on, darlin’, give it to us,”

“Cum on me,  _ nîwah,” _

and you do, going tense as a bowstring as you come, clenching rhythmically on Charles’ cock, Arthur’s thumb never leaving your clit, his other hand tugging on Charles’ balls to keep him from coming and ending this whole thing early, the younger man rigid beneath you, his hands clenching your hips so tight it hurts.

By the time you sag, limp, on Charles’ chest, his cock and his crotch are soaked, and Arthur’s rutting a line of heat against your ass. Charles runs his fingers through your hair as you come back to yourself, beginning to kiss along his chest, his laugh a deep rumble that shakes you.

“Ready darlin’?” Arthur reaches down, and you both jump as he ghosts a finger along where you’re joined,

“Yeah,” Charles nods, and you can barely muster a twitch of your head. The man grabs your hands, tangled in the blankets, and you clasp them tightly, trusting him (trusting  _ them) _ wholeheartedly, but knowing that bracing yourself can’t hurt.

  
  


Arthur carefully grasps your hip in one hand, holding his cock in the other. Lines the head up where you’re stretched around Charles, the younger man tightening his grip on your hands when he feels Arthur’s cock-head drag along his shaft, the feeling not foreign but  _ very _ different when he’s already sensitive from being inside of you, having been made to fall from the precipice of his own orgasm.

“Just say the word,” Arthur says when he finally manages to get lined up, Charles forcing himself not to squirm, leaning up to kiss along your throat as Arthur begins to push into you, the drag of his cock against Charles’ leaving the younger man groaning against your skin.

You hiss, clutching Charles’ hands, and he turns his head to nip just-so where he knows you’re sensitive, blinking away the stars in his eyes, while you’re just glad that Arthur is long instead of thick - though he’s not  _ thin,  _ not at all - else surely you’d have been yelling for him to stop.

There’s that familiar burning, now, as your walls begin to stretch, at first no more than usual and then it starts to  _ hurt  _ and you drop your head to Charles’ chest, and Arthur stills as Charles asks “You okay?”

and you nod, sucking your teeth as you say “Kee-keep going,” because you’ve never been a quitter and it’s not unbearable, and Arthur pulls back, only the head in, pushing in a bit deeper this time, listening closely to your sounds, pulling back out again then another inch.

  
  


Charles’ noises  _ do _ help. He’s clutching your hands almost as tight as you’re clutching his, groaning with every thrust of Arthur’s cock, mouth moving on some silent prayer, desperate not to let the drag of Arthur’s cock against his, your wet heat around him, not to bring him off early.

Finally, Arthur is balls deep inside of you, one of his hands set on your hip, thumb rubbing soothing circles in the dip of the bone, the other running up and down your back as you take deep breaths, waiting for the burn to fade, trying to get used to the stretch. Charles hasn’t removed his mouth from your throat, kissing and nibbling and licking everywhere he knows you’re sensitive, and surely you’ll have a necklace of bruises and hickeys tomorrow, though you’re not complaining in the least.

It’s not like you’ll be able to walk tomorrow, and you always wear their marks with pride.

  
  


“Okay,” you finally say when the burn has settled to something manageable, Arthur having joined Charles in marking up your neck, your shoulders, your back.

Charles squeezes your hands, mutters “Say if you need me to stop,” against your neck, and begins to pull out agonizingly slowly, rumbling a groan against you at the drag of his cock against both cock and silken walls. “Shiiiit.”

You squeeze his hands, and he gives you a moment to wait, not pulling out his cock-head, before beginning to thrust back in as Arthur pulls out his cock.

Charles’ brushes over your pleasure spot, and the burning is forgotten as pleasure rushes through you, and you cuss. They huff their laughs against you, pausing once Charles is all the way in and Arthur’s only got his cock-head left inside you, before Charles begins to withdraw again as Arthur pushes in.

You clench as Arthur presses against your pleasure spot, and gasp “Fuck, do that again!”

They aren’t quite so slow after that. They alternate their thrusts so one of them is always pressing in as the other withdraws, and every time one thrusts in they brush over your pleasure spot, leaving you sobbing and writhing on their cocks, clutching Charles’ hands so hard it hurts, chanting their names in between moans, hardly able to catch your breath.

  
  


Then they both scrape your pleasure spot at just the right time, and your vision goes white. You yell, convulsing violently around their cocks, and then they both lose their rhythms, and maybe it should hurt but it feels  _ amazing _ as they both fuck into you at the same time, sharing a rhythm, grunting their pleasure, and you think they’re saying something (or somethings but again you’re not sure) but it’s all a buzz in your ears, you’re surely going to have bruises from Arthur’s grip as they both seat themselves as deep in you as they can and begin to come, cocks throbbing against each other as they fill you with their seed.

  
  


Charles grunts as Arthur slumps, pressing you into his chest, their cum beginning to trickle out around their cocks.


End file.
